A Walk in the Park
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: After an argument with Riza, Roy takes his daughter, Maeve, for a walk in the park. She "protects" her daddy and he gives her a tiny lesson in why her mother is different from other women.


**A Walk in the Park **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot**

**An: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. However, I do own my characters the twins, Maes and Maeve. **

* * *

**A Walk in the Park**

**Note: Maeve's bad grammar in dialogue and inner thoughts is intentional.  
**

Maeve Mustang cringed as another round of arguing came from her parents. This time it was her mom yelling at her daddy. If Maes had been there instead of at church with their Gramps Grumman, then he would be crying by now. Instead, it was just her, sitting on the couch, trying to block out the rants and raves. She knew nothing much would come of it and they'd be making up by the day's end, but that didn't make their fights any less disturbing. Her parents were just stressed out with work lately and that was why they were fighting. She hoped. . .

When their yells ceased, Maeve braced herself for either her mom or daddy to walk into the living room and slump down into a chair. Then they would proceed to reassure her they weren't going to get leave each other, which was already obvious. She only needed to hear it once. She may only be seven years old but she was a much smarter than average and took pride in her brains. Her daddy and mom loved each other too much to go away from each other.

Sure enough, her daddy came into the room but instead of reassuring her, he looked around the room until he spotted sunglasses on the table. He slipped them on and started to turn toward the door when he noticed she was sitting on the couch.

When he glanced at her, she gave him a smile, trying to get him to smile back. She was rewarded when her daddy's lips quirked upward.

"If your mom asks where I am, tell her that I went for a walk okay?"

"Can I go?" Her mom wasn't very much fun to be around when she was angry and was better left alone. She didn't know why but she sensed her daddy didn't like to be alone that much and wanted to keep him company.

"Of course. Go put on some shoes and get your sunglasses and a hat. It's hot out today."

Maeve nodded and rushed out of the room. A few minutes later, she returned with her shoes on her feet, her little white sunglasses, and a white floppy hat on her head.

They soon left the house and made their way down the street, getting smiles from everyone that walked past them. Maeve recognized some of the people and stuck close to her daddy when people she didn't know greeted them.

"Roy!" a female voice said.

Maeve looked in the direction to see a brown haired woman running toward him, two other women on her heels. She suddenly wondered if the three busty women were competing in some sort of boobie bouncing contest or something. Or maybe who could grow them bigger. The woman latched onto Roy's arm and he instantly pulled away.

"It's been so long since we've seen you," the brown haired woman said, looking a bit put out by his actions.

"Yes, well, I've been busy with my family.". He bent down to pick Maeve up and she frowned. Great, now she was going to be used as her papa's defense mechanism. Well, if that's what it took to help her papa get rid of the women, then she would take the role.

"Oh my god! You got married?"

"I thought everyone knew that. I've been married for six years."

"And this is your daughter."

_No, I'm his puppy,_ she thought.

"Yes, this is Maeve."

"I have a twin brother too," Maeve said.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Who'd you marry?" asked the black haired woman.

"He married my mommy," Maeve said. "And you womens need to go bye bye because my mommy is really tough and pretty and can kick your butt if you touch my papa."

"Awww she's adorable!" the brown haired woman said.

"I know," Maeve replied.

"If you excuse me ladies, I'm spending some quality time with my daughter. Have a good day," he said and walked away from the women.

"God, he's so hot. Whoever he married is so lucky."

Roy walked through the gates to the park and moved Maeve so that he was carrying her on his shoulders. "Um. . . papa?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have all those women come up to you all the time? Every time you go out there's always lots and lots of womens that come up."

"Because daddy was stupid and dated a lot of them."

"What's dated?"

"It's something you do for fun," he said. "Sometimes you do it so you can find the right person to marry someday. Daddy just did it for fun and a few other reasons."

"Oh," she said. "But you don't dated anymore right?"

"Nope, the only person I take out on dates is your mom," he said. "Because I love her very much."

"I know you do. Mommy does too. You two shouldn't fight so much though daddy."

"Your mommy and I don't fight, we have discussions."

"Daddy, I'm not stupid. I've seen disgustings before. You guys fight."

Roy chuckled. "Yeah, we really should stop. Does it scare you?"

"No, it annoys me because I know papa loves mama and mama loves papa. It scares Maes though and I have to keep telling him you aren't going to go away."

He squeezed her little calf. "I'll talk with your mom about it."

"Okay."

They continued walking down the paved pathway in the park until Maeve broke the silence that had fallen between them. "How come mommy doesn't wear clothes like all the womens you dated?"

"Your mom wears clothes Maeve."

"Not like the womens you dated. Mommy doesn't show all kinds of skins and stuff."

"Oh," Roy said. "Well that's because mommy thinks it looks slutty."

"Slutty?"

"When women show off too much of their skin, most people call them a slut. You can't go just on appearance. Usually they have a rude attitude too. But Maeve, you have to remember to never go solely on appearance."

"Okay daddy," she said, "Now let's go get mommy flowers and go home because daddy is the one that made a boo boo this time."

"Huh?"

"That's why you went for a walk. To get mommy flowers."  
"What makes you say that?"

"Every time you leave the house mad you always come home with flowers for mommy and then mommy kisses you and stuff. Then you and mommy play games after Maes and me go to bed."

Roy lifted his daughter off his shoulders and rested her in his arms. "What do you mean games?"

"Maes don't live across from you. His room is down the hall now so he don't hear you and mommy giggling sometimes. I hear giggling before I close my door after that and sleep. It's not nice to play games and keep people awake daddy."

A blush spread over his face and he nodded. "Your mom and I will make sure to stay quiet from now on."

"Kay," she said.

Roy chuckled. "Let's pick up your mom a present too. It was my fault."

Maeve giggled. "Let's get her a teddy bear!"

"A teddy bear? Why a teddy bear?"

"Because they make everyone happy daddy." Daddy still has a lot to learn about girls and teddy bears and flowers. He was lucky she was around to teach him.

"Oh, okay," he said, chuckling a bit as he spoke and made his way to the store.

Maeve happily rushed into the house, followed by Roy who was holding two bags in one hand and flowers in the other. Maeve ran into the living room and leaped onto the couch where Riza was sitting with her book.

"Hi mommy!" she said, making Riza smile as she looked at her daughter.

"Where have you been?"

"Walking with papa," Maeve said. "Is bubby home yet?"

"He's upstairs packing with your great grandfather," he said.

Maeve's eyes lit up. "Gramps is here?"

Riza nodded. "Yes, Maes is going to go spend a little bit of time out East with him."

"What. No fair. I wanna go too." She jumped down from the couch and ran to the door.

"Maeve, wait." The little girl skidded to a halt at the door and turned to her mother, tilting her head to the right in question.

"Where's your dad?"

"In the kitchen." She faced her and put her hands on her hips like her mom did when she was angry. "Mommy should stop being a donkey and go talk to papa."

"A donkey?"

"You told me not to say the other word that meant donkey when it comes to peoples." A frown weighed down Riza's lips when she realized what her daughter called her. "Can I go see gramps now?"

"Go ahead," Riza said and watched as Maeve ran out of the room. She closed her book, laid it on the side table, and made her way to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Roy had gotten Xingese food, the smell wafting to her and making her hungry.

Roy turned around and nearly jumped when he saw her standing at the door. "I got dinner."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I said I got-"

"I'm apologizing Roy." She moved around the counter to walk over to him. "I shouldn't snap your head off at every little thing. I've been so moody lately and I'm sorry for it."

Roy grabbed the bouquet and handed it to her. "Daisy's," he said. "They were out of Lilies."

Riza took them from him and sat them on the kitchen island before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Roy pulled her closer and hugged her. "We've been fighting a lot lately."

Riza nodded. "I've been more irritable than usual. I'm sorry."

"It was my fault this time."

"Yes but I overracted." She laughed at how much they sounded like those lovers in movies but when things came right down to it, love was like that.

"I love you." He leaned down to kiss her lightly, then more forcefully, the second time slipping his tongue past her lips.

The phone rang, causing Riza to break their kiss. "That must be the doctor."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, I haven't been feeling well so during my lunch break Wednesday so I went for a checkup. I thought I told you."

Roy shook his head. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Yes, this is Mrs. Mustang," Riza said. When Riza grabbed the table and her eyes widened, Roy rushed over to her.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

"Yes, I'd like for you to contact him. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and slouched against her husband.

"Riza, what's wrong? Riza answer me," he said. She began laughing, drawing even more fear from the panicked man. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him so he could look in her eyes. His stomach sank when he saw they were filled with tears, a general contrast with someone laughing and smiling. "What's wrong? What's going on? Are you okay?"

Riza nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Roy shook his head like he had water in his ears. "What did you just say?"

"We're going to have another baby."

Roy's body froze and his mind started processing her exact words. Baby? But they had such a hard time conceiving Maes and Maeve. The doctor even told them the likely hood they would have more children was almost zero.

"Another baby?"

Riza's smile faded. "You don't want another?"

Roy studied her for a moment and walked over to a bag sitting on the counter top. He pulled out a teddy bear and walked back over to her. "Here's a start on the nursery."

Riza laughed and kissed him. "No, this is my teddy bear. We can buy the baby a new one."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this. I've been surprised at the requests I get involving Maes and Maeve so there's going to be** **a few more of them. Thank you for reading and please drop a comment. Anything in particular you'd like to see Maes and Maeve involved in? **

**AAN: The Maeve and Maes stories aren't written in any particular order.  
**


End file.
